


Into the Parlour

by fortheficjihoon_99



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Arachnophobia, Horror, M/M, Spiders, Suspense, Swearing, The Cure (Band) References, ambiguous (ish) ending, if you hate spiders this probably isnt the fic for you, lowkey unhealthy frienships, markren if you squint, mild body horror, non-sexual pant wetting, overuse of the word chickenshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheficjihoon_99/pseuds/fortheficjihoon_99
Summary: Stupid.He was so stupid to think he could have normal life. And selfish.He should have just stayed away. Far far away from civilisation.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: NCT Spookfest 2020





	Into the Parlour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my creature feature entry for NCT Spookfest 2020 ^^
> 
> Originally, I was only working on an entry for possession and spirits, but I could not get the idea of a Mark-related fic inspired by The Cure's Lullaby (which is my fave song of theirs) out of my head, so I started this a couple days ago. A lot of shit has tried to prevent me from getting this (and the other fic which still isnt finished, pls pray for me) done, but I made it!

_Chickenshit_.

Mark was 21. Half-way through college. He knew he was far too grown to still let Donghyuck’s teasing get to him and yet, here he stood.

At 5pm on a Wednesday evening, Mark found himself on a subway train, limp body only propped upright by the sheer multitude of other rush hour passengers trying to get home, travelling in the opposite direction to his student accom. As the subway car jostled further downtown, the car began to empty out. A couple stops from his destination, Mark was finally able to move his limbs without worrying about hitting anyone. He moved to the corner of the car, leaning up against the chrome pole, Mark took a moment to appreciate the view. The car had now moved from underground and was travelling on old railway above the lower city. The top of the sky was a deep indigo, with wisps of pink and a lighter purple flowing through it before it melted into a dark orange mostly hidden behind the roofs of the rundown buildings and tower blocks that populated this area.

Sooner than Mark would have liked, his lo-fi instrumentals were interrupted by the robotic female voice of his navigation app letting him know this was his stop. Mark stepped out the car onto the grimy tiled floor of Nistmalo station, and followed the signs to the exit.

With trepidation, Mark looked around his surroundings. The buildings were high and towering. Almost black against the now berry blue sky. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated. But that would be kind of stupid, right? Being intimidated by buildings. Still, Mark pulled his windbreaker a little tighter around himself and his messenger bag a little closer as he pulled out his phone to check his map app. According to his navigation app, the place he was looking for was a fifteen-minute walk from there. Mark shoved his phone and his hands in his pockets, raised his shoulders and lowered his gaze as he began to follow the path laid out for him.

It had been a couple blocks and Mark still hadn’t been mugged, despite an incidence where he’d accidentally walked into a burly man twice his size with a massive white beard on account of his not looking up from the ground. He looked like a biker version of Santa Claus and Mark had definitely not almost shit himself when he’d turned to look at him, fuzzy brows meeting in the middle as he glared down at the college student. Mark had quickly stuttered out an apology before scarpering off, praying under his breath that the man would leave it at that whilst cursing Donghyuck for even putting him in the situation.

_“God, why are you such a chickenshit Mark Lee?” Donghyuck sneered with a roll of his eyes._

_The pair where currently sat with the rest of their friends in a corner of the library café. Half an hour prior they had all voted to take a short break from working on their group project but had quickly gotten side-tacked with conversation and the usual group-of-boys-who-would-rather-be-doing-literally-anything-other-than-coursework rowdiness. The thought of textbooks and tabs upon tabs of increasingly unrelated searches far from their minds._

_Jeno had been telling them about the sleeve his roommate had just gotten done, pulling up the pics he’d taken of Hendery’s arm. The other boy had gotten a, Mark had to admit, beautiful piece done of a kraken attacking a ship that started at his shoulder and ended at the wrist. The way the blues swirled around each other like dancers on a ballroom floor was captivating. If Mark looked long enough, he could have sworn it was actually moving. But the eyes. The kraken’s eyes were definitely the stand out of the piece. They were coloured with an orange so vivid it was like looking into fire._

_Mark was impressed, that was for sure. They were all impressed._

_And it had led to Jaemin having the bright idea of them all getting tattoos together. Mark had watched as all the other boys agreed excitedly. The conversation swiftly moving to what they should get and where. How big it should be and with what colours. Like most times the gang started making plans, Mark was content to just sit back and watch._

_Until it seemed that they’d reached a consensus on the design._

_“No, absolutely not.” Mark had protested almost immediately._

_Hyuck whined, “why not?” pout dripping in his tone as he clung to Mark’s arm and pulled him back and forth, uncaring of the looks he was getting from other students who still expected some level of quiet in the library cafe. “Pleasssssssseeeeeeeeeeee.”_

_“Tattoos are permanent, Hyuck.” Mark answered, gaze firm. Of course he couldn’t tell him the real reason._

_Hyuck rolled his eyes as he threw himself back in his seat. “Duh, no shit, Mark Lee. But they’re cool.”_

_“And you could get a small one if you’re worried about someone seeing it,” Renjun helpfully supplied and Mark fought to not roll his own eyes because no, that wasn’t the problem. But Renjun was just being nice, and to give him that level of attitude would be rude and uncalled for. Being rude and uncalled for was Donghyuck’s thing, not his._

_Instead he smiled calmly, the flat one that pushed against his cheekbones and Hyuck said made him look like the bread with googly eyes. “Thank you, Renjun. But I just really don’t wa-”_

_“God, why are you such a chickenshit Mark Lee?” Donghyuck sneered with a roll of his eyes. “You never want to do anything fun. You’re so boring sometimes.”_

_Mark recoiled as if he’d been hit. Yes, Hyuck was prone to teasing sometimes but that was mean. That was the meanest thing he’d said to him in the three years they’d known each other and Mark would be lying if he said he wasn’t hurt. The fact that he’d said it in front of all of their friends didn’t help either. The ache his words had caused and the embarrassment from being publicly humiliated swirled together like potion in a pot and had his heckles raising high._

_“That’s not true.” He seethed, fingers curling into fists below the table. Mark always went along with his schemes, how dare he say that! Mark could feel his face going red and worried about whether he was shaking or not. Even the others had seemed to pick up on his unusual mood._

_But not Hyuck. Never Hyuck. Donghyuck wouldn’t give a fuck if he was choking on a dinner roll. And maybe that’s something Mark had already realised, about their friendship. Something that he was willing to ignore for the sake of getting to remain by his side. The younger boy bulldozed on. “It is true.”_

_“It’s like pulling out teeth to get you to do something.” He sighed, like Mark was the one being unreasonable. “If you’re afraid of a little pain, just say that.”_

_“I’m not.” Mark protested._

_“Then prove it.” Hyuck smirked. “I’ll even pay.”_

_Mark tried to hold his gaze, but Hyuck only raised a smug eyebrow at him. Taunting him._

_Of course, Mark was the first to look away and he heard Hyuck’s triumphant little hum._

_He sighed._

_“I’m still not doing it.”_

**You have reached your destination.**

Mark blinked as the voice brought him out of his memories. He stopped, looked up, and sure enough the tattoo parlour sat on the opposite road. Nothing but cracked asphalt separated them. Rubbish swirled around his ankles like tumbleweed in an old western. His eyes trailed higher, just to make absolute sure he was in the right place.

The sign read _Zhìyù_ in fanciful red lettering. The inside of the store obscured by thick black velvet curtains. The front of the store was similarly painted a very dark black. Quite possibly the blackest black Mark had ever seen, and the more he stared at the painted wood, the more he felt like he was slowly being pulled towards it. Like a black hole. He only realised the truth to that feeling when the tinkle of the bell sounded as he pushed open the door.

God, was it too late to pull out?

He gulped.

The inside of the small tattoo parlour seemed to follow the same design scheme as out front. The wooden floor boards were black, as were the walls, except the wallpaper seemed to have a damask pattern running down it in faint grey. So faint you almost missed it at first glance, but the colour, contrasted with the black, almost gave it a sheen. Above the middle of the front room hung a red chain-link chandelier, white candles burned in their circular formation, the light from the flames struggling to reach the corners of the shop. The only other sources of lights were the LEDs that lined the display cases. There was one long one, probably functioning as the reception desk too, and others lined the wall like bookcases.

Mark stepped in tentatively, cringing when the floorboard gave a weak groan under his weight. He strained his ears but he could not hear any sounds. No buzz of a tattoo gun. No pained yelps. Not even a low hiss of breath sucked in through clenched teeth. The place was abandoned. But that couldn’t be. The lights were on and someone must have lit those candles. The décor was way too fancy to just be left here. They even had chaise longues in the waiting area. Someone had clearly put a lot of thought into this place so it being abandoned like this was out of the question, even if the only sound Mark could hear was his own heavy breathing.

He took another step, the door closing behind him with a forceful woosh that caused him to jump, spinning around to see if it had been pushed. But it hadn’t. It was still just Mark Lee in an empty tattoo shop. He huffed. The puff of air causing his mop of black curly hair to sway with the wind like wheat in a field, as he tried to bring down his heart from where it had climbed up his throat.

 _Stay calm, Mark Lee_. He told himself. _You’re just psyched out_. He knew the place was open, he’d checked the times on google before coming here.

With his hands deep in his pockets, Mark stalked forward to the display case that seemed to separate the reception area from the rest of the store. It looked like the kind you see in jewellery stores and Mark couldn’t help but press forward for a closer look. His stubby fingers left smudges on the glass as he peered at the shimmering stones and jewels on display. One particularly big jewel caught his attention. It was black, onyx, he thinks, and a perfect sphere. It seemed as though some other metal was mixed in, because Mark could faintly see whisps of red swirling through. It was like an apocalyptic version of the northern lights. Whilst it was beautiful, he wondered how someone could put something that big in their ears. But he looked at the stone once more and decided a little strain on the lobe would be worth it.

But Mark wasn’t here for a piercing. He was here for a stupid tattoo and he needed to leave with that stupid tattoo. Donghyuck’s tormenting would increase tenfold if Mark came in tattoo-less the next day. There was no way in hell he’d believe him if he said the place was empty.

So, Mark began looking around. Maybe the rooms where it happened were far in the back or upstairs or something. There must be a bell…or someth-

_Aha!_

To the left of the main display class, along the wall, hung a piece of rope. A small sign beside it read: _Pull for service_.

A small smile of relief graced Mark’s lips as he strode over and reached for the rope, only for those same lips to form into an ‘o’ as he shrieked when something furry and prickly touched his hand.

And no. no no no.

Mark knew what that feeling was.

He slapped it to the ground.

_“Just like I thought. Chickenshit.”_

_“I’m not-”_

_“Blah blah blah.” He interrupted. “You’re either afraid of the pain or it’s that weird thing you have about spiders.”_

_Mark sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. Shoulders tensing._

_“What weird thing?” Jeno spoke up, spooking Mark. He had almost forgotten the others were there._

_Donghyuck snickered, finally shifting his attention from Mark. Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun seemed to lean in as Hyuck preened at the additional attention. And as much as Mark hated to admit it, he was glowing with it. Hyuck thrived under having all eyes on him._

_“You’ve never noticed?” Hyuck questioned, the others shook their heads. Hyuck hummed, leaning back in his seat as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. “I guess it is hard to miss if you’ve never lived with him. And I’m not gonna lie, I am thankful for it. But have you seriously not realised Mark kills literally every spider he comes across? At first, I thought he was one of those weirdos who collects bugs, and again, I’m not going to complain because it meant that **I** didn’t have to deal with them. But even when we’re out, if he sees one, then it’s bye bye spidey. Like I understand at home because, ew, why are you in my space but even outside?? That’s a bit much, don’t you-”_

_“Spiders are spies, Hyuck. You don’t understand.” Mark was whining now. Mark knew he was whining, pleading. He just really wanted -no- **needed** Hyuck to give this up. But knowing Hyuck… seeing how much he was getting a rise out of Mark was only spurring him on further. Donghyuck got his enjoyment from prodding people with sticks. _

_Donghyuck whistled. A high piercing sound that managed to belittle Mark far beneath its tone. “I never pegged you as a conspiracy enthusiast but when in Rome, I guess.”_

_“No- It’s-” Mark sighed, giving up. “You just don’t understand.”_

_“Hmm, maybe not.” Hyuck hummed. “But what I do know is that you’re chickenshit.”_

Mark watched as the spider fell to the floor, bounced once and landed on its back, the label stitched into its underside on prominent display.

“Shit,” Mark panted, hand clutched to his chest. It was just a toy. Mark had just made a complete fool of himself over a fake toy spider. It was a damn good thing no one was there to see that.

A gasp, and suddenly a pair of long tanned arms, covered in fishnets, were shooting into his vision. They reached down to pluck the toy from the floor and Mark followed it up to its owner, straightening his own posture as well.

The man appeared to be around Mark’s own age. He was dressed head to toe in black and layers upon layers of silver chains. He looked like a spider web at night during rainy season as the droplets hung delicately from the silver threads. It was what Mark expected someone who worked in a tattoo shop to look like. A velvet choker was wrapped around his neck, a small black widow spider pendent dangled in the centre. Okay, so clearly, he had a thing for spiders. That was okay. Mark would be in and out in under an hour hopefully. His hair, like the stone Mark had been transfixed by, was a deep black colour with random red highlights. It was wavy, the tips falling just above his eyes. And wow. Mark had never seen a pair of eyes so bewitching. The shape was almost cat like but it was the iris which drew you in. Mark had never seen irises so large. It was like two round marbles of pure black. Both scowling at him with heat.

“Why did you assault Mr Petey?” the man demanded, cradling the stuffed toy to his chest.

He was shorter than him, Mark only realising when he had to tilt his head down slightly to meet his glare (albeit reluctantly).

“I’m sorry for knocking over your decoration.” He apologised, hand rubbing sheepishly at his nape. “I thought it was real, it felt… real.” He explained half-heartedly, Mark had already had his habit exposed against his will and was feeling a little raw. He didn’t see the need in exposing himself to this stranger too. 

The man huffed, scrutinising Mark with his feline eyes one more time before he seemingly let it go. He leant back casually against the glass case, head tilting up ever so slightly so he was looking down his nose at Mark. The end of a lollipop stuck out from between two small but plump lips. Mark was impressed by how well he spoke around it.

“I’m Ten. I own this place. What can I do for you?”

Mark fumbled to gather his bearings. A lot had happened in the span of two minutes, he’d almost forgotten what he’d come for. “You did a kraken piece for my friend Hendery.” A lie. Mark could count on one hand the amount of conversations he’d had with the exchange student. “I want a tattoo? I mean, I would like a tattoo, please.”

Ten squinted at him, scrutinising him once more and Mark shuffled on the spot. Uncomfortable.

“Are you sure about that? He raised a pointed eyebrow.

“Y-Yes?” Mark replied, making him sound very unsure. “What do you mean?”

Ten chuckled. “No offense, but you don’t really look excited to be here. And you’re even taking it out on my poor stuffed toys.” He pouted, cuddling the toy spider closer to his chest. “What are you doing here?”

_Mark groaned. There was clearly no winning this argument. And him getting worked up was only giving Donghyuck what he wanted. But he was adamant. He would not be getting that tattoo._

_Luckily for Mark, Renjun chose then to remind everyone that they had indeed come to the library to do more than drink discounted Starbucks and everyone agreed that yeah, it probably was time to get back to work._

_Mark breathed a sigh of relief. Tension slowly bleeding from his shoulders._

_As he helped Jeno gather their trash, he hoped that would be the end of it. That the whole tattoo conversation was just a spur of the moment thing and it would all be forgotten by tomorrow. But as he walked up the stairs to the 3 rd floor where they’d booked the study room, lingering at the back of the pack as usual, Donghyuck looked at him over his shoulder. It was only brief. But the glint in his eye told Mark that that definitely wouldn’t be the last of it._

_True to his expectations, Mark was right in thinking Donghyuck was not about to let it go. And he’d shown that almost immediately when he held the door open for Mark and muttered, “after you, chickenshit.” Mark glared at him, but the younger only smiled innocently at him._

_That was only the start._

_Mark had huffed. Hyuck knew nothing about him, about what he’d been through. (Nothing substantial anyways.) He had no right to call him chickenshit! And even added insult to injury by clucking every time he saw Mark._

_Mark knew it was a childish thing to get worked up about, but there was just something about Donghyuck Lee._

_Something that managed to worm its way under his skin. Mark didn’t know why, but for some reason he cared about what Hyuck thought of him. It was probably because he was the first friend he’d made here, and the first friend he’d managed to keep so long. Not only that but Hyuck was cool. He was so confident. Mark would never forget the first time they’d met, during first year as roommates. Mark had been overwhelmed by his energy. It had been so long since he’d been around people, let alone one so bright._

_When first year had ended, and they were no longer being forced to know each other via the roommate system, Mark had been surprised that Hyuck had wanted to continue their friendship. Touched._

_Yeah, that had to be it. Mark couldn’t think of any other reason why he’d hold Donghyuck in such high esteem._

_Mark had managed to endure the teasing for a week and a half before he’d finally snapped, stomping up to Hyuck as he sat lazily discussing something with Renjun at their usual lunch table._

_Before he’d even been able to open his mouth, the boy had started clucking, drawing snickers from beneath the hands of Jeno and Jaemin. It had only made Mark’s resolve stronger._

_“I’ll do it.” he declared, holding out his hand._

_Hyuck raised an eyebrow at him. Although his face was mostly closed off, it still held that infuriating smirk. The one Mark knew meant he didn’t believe him. And it hadn’t disappeared, even as he placed a couple hundred bills into Mark’s hand._

It felt like those same bills were burning him from where they were stuffed into his pocket.

“Ahh,” Ten hummed knowingly. “You don’t even need to say anything, I know that look. A boy.” He purred, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

Mark blushed. Ten was not wrong, technically, but he probably had the wrong impression. Mark wasn’t doing this to impress Donghyuck. Of course not. He’d more or less had his arm twisted behind his back until he had no choice but to cry mercy. Quite frankly, Mark found the notion of even _wanting_ to impress Donghyuck ludicrous.

Ten smiled, and Mark didn’t like how he looked like he knew what he’d been thinking about. Mark opened his mouth to explain himself but he was silenced by Ten holding up an elegant hand. He shook his head, a playful smile on his lips. He rounded the glass case and made his way to a red curtain, pulling it aside and disappearing inside.

Mark followed.

“So,” Ten started, he was perched on a cushioned stool with wheels. The room Mark had been led to was much brighter than the front of the shop. It had almost burnt his eyes, adjusting to the change. The walls were white, a striking change from what Mark had seen of this place already. Pictures, of Ten’s work Mark presumes, were hung up on each wall. In chic black picture frames. The floor was made of glittering black glass tiles. There was a desk in one corner, a bed, like the kind you see at the dentists, in the other and rows upon rows of little glass jaws filled with colourful liquids. It looked so classy, and Mark wondered what such a sophisticated establishment was doing in this part of town. Mark almost felt like his presence was lowering the place. His shoulders hunched and his feet kicked awkwardly beneath the bed he was cotched on.

He continued, grabbing a sketchbook and wheeling over to him like a child in a go-kart. “What can I do for you?” Whilst his eyes had seemed like they held the deepest depths of the ocean downstairs, up here they glittered like they held the stars in the night sky.

Mark was once again left floundering to collect his wits, his cheeks heating up at being fixed with such an… earnest? gaze.

“E-Erm,” he stammered, “I’d like a…” he paused. His eyes flickered to the row of spider stuffies lining the edge of Ten’s desk like they were guarding it. “A spider.” He forced out, the words stuck in his throat like barbwire. Ten’s eyes seemed to tremble, he was probably trying not to laugh at Mark’s skittishness. And just for a second it seemed as if his eyes were fully overcome by his irises.

“On the inside of my forearm, please.” God, he really couldn’t believe he was doing this.

Ten smiled. His teeth were small and sharp, like two rows of fangs. And still that lollipop stick dangled between them. “I like spiders.” He chirped.

Mark chuckled nervously. “Haha. I noticed.”

Ten’s smile only widened, he leant forwards quickly to grip Mark’s arm excitedly before he was gone just as fast. He’d wheeled to the other side of the room to start perusing through his rows of ink. The room was filled with the sound of the little jars tinkling against each other and Ten’s quiet hum. It took Mark a moment to realise he recognised the tune as a song his mother used to sing for him before bedtime.

His chest hurt. It had been so long since he’d thought of his parents.

He tried his best not to.

Because it hurt.

Ten paused to ask if there were any particular colours he wanted, the break in tune giving Mark a chance to breathe. A delighted hum bubbled from his chest when Mark answered negative, and then he was right back to singing that song, having progressed from a hum to quiet murmuring of the words. Mark’s mind swirled. Being taken back to a place he so rarely visited.

“Would you like a sweet?”

Mark jumped. He blinked only to find Ten’s face close to him, those black pupils so close to him he felt like he was staring into the abyss. Into the darkness beneath the bed.

“Huh?” he mumbled unintelligently causing Ten to giggle. That lollipop was finally absent from his mouth, but it seemed like he was still talking around something.

“I said, do you want a sweet? I’m always hungry, so I have lots of snacks stashed around.” he tilted to the side a little, a bowl of red hard candy became visible on his table. “You look nervous.”

Mark breathed. He _was_ nervous _and_ on edge. Mark still couldn’t find the breath to speak, still stuck in a stupor, so he only nods his head.

Ten’s eyes crinkle before he reaches up to ruffle Mark’s hair.

Next Mark knows, there’s a thumb pressing on his chin, pulling his lips apart gently, before closing them again once the sweet was pushed into his mouth.

It was cherry.

A loud buzzing filled the air.

Coldness washed over his arm.

“What's your name?” Ten asked, the tattoo gun rumbling in his gloved hand.

“Mark.”

“Well, little Marky, this isn’t going to hurt one bit.” Ten purred as he pressed the needle to the supple flesh of his arm.

So, that was a lie.

It had hurt. And it had hurt a lot.

It was still hurting when he walked into the cafeteria the next day.

Mark didn’t even get a chance to say hi before his sleeve was being roughly shoved up by eager hands.

“Oh my god.” Jeno gasped.

“You actually did it!” Jaemin laughed, clapping his hands in glee.

Mark startled at a soft touch on his arm. When he looked down, Renjun was gently running his pointer finger along the outline. It was still sore, but it was also the nicest anyone had been so far, so Mark decided to leave him be.

The younger boy looked at him with shinning eyes. “It’s beautiful,” he breathed.

And Mark had to agree.

Ten had told him the spider was called phidippus audax, but he nicknamed them Roo after the kangaroo from Winnie the pooh. Apparently, they were known for jumping. Mark shuddered at the thought. The spider, now permanently engraved into his skin, was furry. (Much like Mr Petey). With a short and round black bodice, decorated with turquoise highlights. It’s eight beady eyes took up a majority of its head. Ten had added white highlights to it that kind of made it look, dare Mark say it…cute? But the standout was definitely the iridescent blue pincher-like fangs that sat just beneath its two biggest eyes. Mark didn’t even know it was possible to get such a colour on skin. Yet somehow Ten had managed. Mark wouldn’t be surprised if he had ground up unicorn horn and mixed it into his ink. And the piece was made even better by the fact that Ten used that same colour to ink webbing into the background.

Simply put, it was stunning. To a point where Mark was almost okay with having a spider permanently attached to him.

At Renjun’s words, the two other boys also leaned in for a closer look. Their eyes shining with the same marvel Renjun’s had. 

When the fuss finally died down, Mark realised they were one boy short. _Nah, no way he hadn’t even turned up today._

“Where’s Hyuck?”

Jaemin made a noise of surprise. “Oh yeah! He forgot about his assignment for psych due tomorrow. He’s on library lockdown.”

The whole group shared a look of sombre regret for the fallen soldier. Last minute assignments? Everyone had been there and done that, but Mark couldn’t help but feel a little miffed that Hyuck wasn’t there for the big reveal. This had all been to shut him up, after all. Typical, he somehow always found a way to have the last laugh.

Oh well. He’d just have to wait another day to wipe that infuriating smirk off of Donghyuck’s face. In the meantime, he did have a three-hour lecture he needed to be getting to soon. With a smile, he said goodbye to Jeno and Jaemin, the pair praising his tattoo once more before he left.

Renjun and Mark left together as they shared the next classes. Mark told him about the whole experience as they walked towards the science building, Renjun was enthusiastic about getting one himself and Mark hoped that Ten would see an increase in business from it. His work was otherworldly and he deserved it.

After class, Renjun was still full of questions, which Mark was happy to answer, as they packed up and made their way towards the exit. However, just as Mark was about to push open the front door, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

He spun around to see Renjun shuffling on the spot with a pinched expression.

“I’m so sorry,” he frets, “but I really need to go to the bathroom. I think something bit my finger.” He explained, holding up his pointer finger and yeah, there’s a really angry looking red bump on its tip. “Do you mind waiting?”

“Of course not.” Mark beamed, already moving to take a seat on one of the green sofas scattered in the foyer. Renjun sent him one more sheepish smile and another muttered sorry before disappearing into the bathroom.

It was really no problem for him. Mark took out his phone and began playing the bubble shooter game he kept for situations like this. Fifteen minutes later he missed a shot due to the pop-up of an incoming text. He hadn’t even realised so much time had passed.

**Renjun [6.20pm]**

hey

**Mark [6.21pm]**

wassup??

u oky

u need help

**Renjun [6.22pm]**

NO

no dnt come im okay

o jusd need to shid

sufdenly

my stonach felt bad :(

u shpyld go

**Mark [6.23pm]**

are u sure???

I rly dnt mind waiting

**Renjun [6.25pm]**

yep

please go

Mark read the last message with a frown. But if the younger really didn’t want him to wait for him, then he would honour his wishes. He had reading to do for tomorrow anyways, and Renjun probably knew that. He was always the more considerate one of his friends.

**Mark [6.26pm]**

if ure sure dude

dnt forget to get som ointment or sumn

**Renjun [6.26pm]**

kay

thnx Mark x

With a shrug, Mark picked up his bag and made his way out the science block. He placed his earbuds in and turned up the lo-fi tunes as he walked away quickly, hoping to catch the 6.30 bus. The beats so loud he didn’t hear the screams erupting from the building behind him.

Mark is woken up by a pounding against his front door. He groans, turning over in his single bed and narrowly missing falling out as he gets wrapped up in the covers. After detangling himself, Mark checked his phone and saw that it was an hour before he was due to wake up for his lectures. He groaned once more as he made his way to the door, already knowing who was on the other side.

There was only one person he spoke to with enough gull to bang on his door like that.

“Dude get up!” Hyuck’s muffled voice yelled through the door just as Mark gripped the door handle.

Pulling it open a little, Mark fixed the younger with as deadly a glare his still asleep brain could muster. “Why are you here?”

Hyuck just scoffed and pushed his way into Mark’s apartment. It wasn’t much. There was one main room. His bed pushed into a corner beneath the window whilst his desk and drawers lined the opposite side of the room. just to the left of the front door was a square which housed a sink, stove and cupboards and a door next to the foot of his bed lead to the toilet and shower. It was a shoebox in comparison to where his friends lived, but Mark only had a part-time job and the student accommodation was his cheapest option. Being a third-year, it was still much better than what he and Donghyuck had been squished into during first year. It took a couple steps to walk from one side to the other, and Mark couldn’t ask for much else.

“Let’s go out. To the park or something?” Hyuck suggested from where he was sat on Mark’s bed, picking at his nails uninterestedly. The younger had on a striped t-shirt beneath a leather jacket. His legs encased in a tight pair of jeans. "I'm bored and the others aren't picking up. Lazy bums. They're probably sleeping in."

Mark sighed at Hyuck’s blatant invasion of his space (already being used to it) and shut the door quietly. He leaned against it, in his oversized jumper and basketball shorts, watching the younger with suspicious eyes.

“What about class?”

“You didn’t hear?” Hyuck hummed. “Class is cancelled, they have to fumigate the sci block or something.” He waved his hand dismissively. The younger was now laying back, with one arm thrown behind his head, as he scrolled on his phone.

Mark took one last look at Hyuck before picking up his towel and heading into his bathroom. He knew he had no choice in the matter.

Unsurprisingly, Mark had a good day. As hard a time as Hyuck sometimes gave him, he was still his best friend. The pair had gotten a late breakfast together at the greasy dinner just off campus. The food was cheap and good. A win-win in any college student’s books. They then went to the mall. Not doing much other than window shopping, and listening to Hyuck complain about the others not replying to his messages, his assignment he'd just handed in, etc. Mark suggested they go to the arcade or cinema but Hyuck said it was no fun to go to the former without Jeno because Mark always let him win. So, they caught a random blockbuster action movie that was showing, Donghyuck paying for the tickets and Mark for snacks. (As he tapped his card against the reader, Mark couldn’t help but feel like he'd gotten the short end of the stick).

Now they were strolling through the park, a cup of ice cream in each of their hands.

"You know what we should do?" Hyuck said, little plastic spoon dangling from his mouth. "We should send a picture to Renjun. He'll be so jealous." He grinned.

Mark only shrugged, and posed for the picture. One arm was around Hyuck’s shoulder as the other held his cup of half-eaten ice cream and sprinkles. A happy grin on both of their faces.

Hyuck giggled as they separated, already tapping his phone screen with a mischievous glint in his eye. He almost didn't want to know what he was up to. Mark could almost see the little devil horns protruding from his forehead and the flick of an excited pointed tail behind him. Not for the first time, Mark wondered why he was friends with Donghyuck. Wondered why he bothered staying around someone who obviously enjoyed tormenting others (even if it was mostly about harmless things). But then he remembered all the good things that came with him. Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin had all been Hyuck’s friends first. For the first time since his childhood, Mark had a group of friends. People who liked him! People that wanted to be around **him**. It was so refreshing. He remembers the surprise but happiness he felt each year Hyuck stayed with him for Christmas because he didn't want him to be alone. Remembers the way his eyes sparkle when he laughs, how the veins pop out on his neck. How he would share his snacks with Mark during first year when he knew the other was low on money. And how they'd talk long into the next day about anything and everything.

Mark did wonder sometimes, but the answer was always that he didn't know what he'd do without him.

"He's not responding." Donghyuck’s petulant voice woke him from his musings. When he looked at the younger lad, he had a cute pout on his face.

Mark chuckled.

"He wasn’t feeling well yesterday, so he's probably resting." He replied.

Donghyuck groaned, flopping down onto the closest wooden bench and whining in a way Mark couldn’t help but giggle at. Hyuck’s head lolled to rest on the back of the bench, he looked at Mark from lowered eyelids and pat the space beside him, seemingly spent of energy.

Mark sat next to him gingerly, the wood of the seat cool enough to be felt through his jeans despite the warm weather. He heard Hyuck tut beneath his breath, and suddenly his head was on his shoulder. Their thighs touching.

"Today was fun," Hyuck murmured, his voice at a level that was usually reserved for their late-night talks.

It brought a soft smile to Mark’s face. He felt at peace.

The pair sat there for a while. Not speaking. Letting the sounds of nature and the slow trickle of other passers-by fill the gap.

For the rest of his life Mark wished he'd treasured it more.

"Hey," Hyuck suddenly spoke up, lifting up from Mark’s shoulder. The younger's brows were furrowed and Mark raised his own in question. "You haven't shown me your tattoo yet. Did you chicken out? Huh? Huh?" He smirked, prodding Mark annoyingly with wicked glee.

Mark rolled his eyes, pushing the other's hands away from him. Donghyuck watched him with eyes overflowing with anticipation, hands just as jittery as Mark's.

He was nervous. Since he'd stormed into the cafeteria, his only thought had been finally one-upping Hyuck. And he'd won, he guessed. The bet was that he didn't have the guts to get a tattoo and he'd done it. So why was he still nervous?

Well, what if Hyuck didn't like it?

What if the moment of triumphant wasn't as satisfying as Mark had talked it up to be?

Only one way to find out.

Quickly and with eyes shut tight, Mark rolled up the sleeve of his jumper, thrusting his pale arm outwards. His eyes squeezed tighter when he heard the younger gasp.

"Oh my god," Hyuck breathed.

 _Lord_ , Mark cringed inside. It's terrible, isn't it?

Tentative fingers curled around Mark’s wrist and tugged him closer. Mark let out a yelp at the sudden action, quickly using his other arm to steady himself and not crush Hyuck against the bench. Those same fingers stayed wrapped around his wrist as curious digits stroked at his arm. Mark watched as Hyuck traced the lines of the spider.

"It's so pretty." He awed, transfixed. "It's so lifelike… it's almost like she's blinking at me."

"She?" Mark teased, amusement dripping in his tone.

Hyuck shot him a withering glare, but his finger didn't stop stroking. It was soothing, and Mark tried not to get lost in the touch. Not to get used to it. But it was hard not to. His eyes slipped shut once more. Shooting open a moment later when Hyuck hissed and jerked away.

"Fuck!"

Mark panicked. "What? What's wrong?"

Hyuck ignored him, hissing once more as he cradled his hand to his chest. "Something bit me." He whined.

"Let me see." Mark coaxed, pulling at his arm.

Hyuck seemed reluctant to move but with not much more debate, he unfurled his arm from where it was tucked into his leather jacket. Mark held his hand to pull it closer for a better look.

Sure enough, Hyuck had a large red bump on the tip of his middle finger.

A familiar looking red bump…

"Have… have you been anywhere with Renjun recently?" He questioned.

Hyuck scowled. "What kind of stupid question."

"I'm sorry, it's just Renjun had a similar bump yesterday and then he wasn’t feeling well. I just thought that maybe-"

"Owwww, Mark," Hyuck cried. "It hurts! It hurts!"

 _Shit!_ Mark didn’t know what to do. Hyuck’s face was getting redder and redder as his eyes started to tear up from pain.

And then, Mark watched with horror, as the bump started to grow larger. Like a balloon being filled with water. But instead the liquid was something thick, something lumpy. Something that sloshed around just beneath his skin.

Hyuck cried louder as it burst.

They watched, slack jawed, as a tiny black furry stick poked out of the resulting hole. Like an ingrown hair. Only this hair was alive, wiggling as it widened the gap. A second fuzzy stick followed it, followed by another and another before a black round bodice shot out of the wound.

A spider.

A spider had just grown and burst from Donghyuck’s finger.

Hyuck screamed, and a chill ran down Mark’s spine.

_Not again. Not again._

"What do you mean not again?" Hyuck wailed, cradling his bloodied and ruined finger to his chest.

"L-Listen," Mark pleaded, already standing from the bench. "We need to go. We need to go, okay?"

"Go? Go where?! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Hyuck screamed.

"Please just listen to me Hyuck," Mark begged. He was crying now as he tried to pull the younger away with him.

Hyuck looked reluctant once more, and his gaze was filled with a heat that told Mark he was definitely going to have to tell him the truth later. But Mark didn’t care. He'd tell him everything from the beginning once they were safe.

The pair had moved a couple paces from the bench when Hyuck screamed again. Doubling over in agony as he clutched his stomach.

"Mark…" he whimpered, "Mark, please. What's happening to me? My stomach feels bad. Please, tell me what's happening to me?" He sobbed, tears pouring down his face.

_It was too late._

"I'm so sorry, Hyuck." Tears streamed silently down Mark’s own face. He stepped forward, cupping Hyuck’s wet face in his hands to plant a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Please"

"I'm so sorry. He stepped back.

"Ma-" Hyuck’s plead was cut off by a wet gurgling scream.

Mark had to look away. How pathetic. He couldn’t even watch the final moments of the boy he may very well have been in love with. Hyuck deserved better. But Mark knew what came next. And he couldn’t bear to have his final sight of Donghyuck be the image of hundreds of fuzzy black spiders crawling and eating their way out of his every orifice.

The door rebounded off the wall with a loud thunk followed quickly by another as it locked shut. Mark very well may have bust a hole in the drywall. But it didn't matter. It wouldn't be his problem.

He wouldn't be here for much longer.

Mark fell harshly to his knees to drag his duffle bag out from under his bed. Soon his room cum apartment was filled with the sound of his sniffles and the carnage he was leaving behind as he tried to shove all his clothes and essentials into the bag dumped on his floor.

Stupid.

He was so stupid to think he could have normal life. And selfish. Now he'd gotten someone dear to him, possibly more people killed. He never learned. He should have just stayed away. Far far away from civilisation.

Mark wiped angrily at his tears as he fumbled with his safe combination. It was where Mark kept his most important possessions. His passport and the money he'd inherited from his parents.

"Going somewhere?"

Mark startled at the voice, falling clumsily onto his ass as he looked towards his closed door to find… Ten?

Mark's face scrunched with confusion. So much had happened in the past hour, and he was beginning to think he was hallucinating.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, rising slowly to his feet. The pair were now stood at opposite ends of the room. He was once again dressed in all black and draped in an opulent amount of shimmering chains. It once again reminded Mark of dew-covered cobwebs and oh. Mark was starting to put together the dots.

Ten had that same knowing but playful smile on his face. Only this time it was tinged with something malicious.

“I’m making a home visit,” he quipped, as he slinked closer, running his thin finger along Mark’s dresser. “To check on my work.”

“Ho-How did you get in?” Mark stumbled back, trying to keep distance between them. His mind raced as he tried to put together some kind of action plan. He had no weapon to hand, and all his sharp objects were in the kitchen or bathroom. Ten was closest to the kitchen and bathroom. He couldn’t jump out the window as he lived on the fourth floor. Shit.

Ten completely ignored his question, continuing to creep further and further into Mark’s space. “Do you know, you’re a very hard boy to find Mark Lee? And I’ve been trying.” He pouted, holding a pair of boxers Mark had thrown on top of his open bag. It was funny how that same pout had looked so playful just a few days ago, and now it chilled Mark to his core. This was a game for him. “You kept killing my friends. I could feel it every time, do you know that? Every time you squashed them under your shoe or gassed them to hell with your poison spray. I could feel everything. Like a needle had been stabbed deep within me.”

“G-Good!” Mark spat. “Fuck you!” What did he expect him to say? Did he think Mark would be apologetic about his actions? Lie and say he was sorry? Act like it didn't fill him with satisfaction each time? Fat fucking chance. Mark’s only regret was leaving his safe haven. Because now… now…

No. He couldn’t think about that.

Couldn’t let their deaths be in vain.

Ten glowered at him, the whites of his eyes completely turning black. The look sent a strong shiver down Mark’s spine, and he backed up once again. Clambering onto his bed, he plastered his back against the wall as Ten raced forward with inhuman speed. His knees just about touched the bed. His head cocked unnaturally to the side as his black eyes stared at him.

Ten seemed to enjoy seeing him scramble in fear. The corners of his lip turned up and Mark knew Ten had seen through his outburst.

“Look at little Marky, all grown up. It was so hard to pretend I didn’t know you when you walked into my humble parlour. I couldn’t believe it! I was planning on closing in on you slowly, but then you just walked in, like a fly into my web. You were always full of surprises Mark. It caught me off guard when you slipped through my fingers, so smart you were. Even as a child. You must be, to have avoided me all this time, but you started getting sloppy. Was education all that important? To draw you out of hiding?”

“I d-deserve to live my l-life. I c-can’t keep living in fear of you.”

“Aww, sweetie,” Ten cooed, drawing back out of Mark’s space. “You don’t have to worry about that for much longer.”

The room seemed to tremble for a moment. It was like the shadows had become living matter. Black shapeless mass swam across all surfaces from every direction to swarm Ten’s lithe form, the tattooist quickly being buried by the darkness. The sound of bones cracking echoed in the room, Mark winced each time. The shape seemed to stretch and grow in all directions, the humanoid silhouette of Ten giving way to something much more sinister. Monstrous.

Mark should be using this time to escape. Grab a weapon. Do anything! But he couldn’t move, he was frozen with fear. And he was half sure he'd pissed his pants.

But how was he expected not to when the shadows melted away, leaving behind the figure of his worst nightmares. The figure Mark had prayed he would never have to confront again.

The creature that tormented him from the darkness beneath his bed.

The spider man his mother had warned him about every night with a voice so soothing.

He was almost too large for the room. The top of his head touching the ceiling. The face was Ten’s but not quite. It was too long. Too gaunt, and he had too many eyes. Two fangs, covered in a red to black ombre of fur protruded from his mouth, the tips reaching just below his chin. His body looked most like a spider. Long spindly legs, which looked like charred bone, touched all walls in the room barring one. His arms were the most human looking part, but even his fingers had grown abnormally long, the tips thinning into black talons.

Mark wanted to be sick.

He thinks he might be crying again.

And he was definitely shaking.

The spider man laughed. The sound a horrific mixture of hissing and chittering. What you'd expect from some kind of snake and cicada hybrid to make. Except this sound was penetrating. It rattled Mark from the inside like he'd been shot with venom.

“I could leave you now, Mark. Let you run away. But what life do you think you can live knowing that I’ll always find you? Thanks to your little permanent friend here, there is no longer anywhere you can hide, Mark. The spider man will always find you.”

“I C-COULD CUT IT OFF!”

The spider man laughs, shaking its head.

“No, you couldn’t,” he hisses, all eight of its eyes narrowing. “It’s much too late for that anyways." His voice darkened. "I’m so very hungry. Always hungry, Mark. And I’ve been waiting so long to have you.”

Mark blanched.

Pupils shaking.

Cowering in the corner like a fly trapped in a web.

He realised, with terror, that he never had a chance.

From the moment he walked into the parlour

The spider man would have him for dinner.

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it !
> 
> Please leave kudos (and comment if you want), and feel free to read any of my other fics.
> 
> Until tomorrow,
> 
> fortheficji~ ^^


End file.
